polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Al-Qaedaball
Arabic|religion = Salafism |founded = 1988|ended = |affiliation = Remove Burger|intospace = No, but can into WTC|enemies = SCREW YOU ATHEISTS AND COMMIE INFIDELS! USAball UNball EUball Israelcube Germanyball Indonesiaball Russiaball Kenyaball Lebanonball Syriaball Yemenball 11-M victims 9/11 victims Fuck yuo ISISball |likes = Osama Bin Laden, 11-M, Decapitate, bombs, AK-47s, RPGs, Type 56s, captured Russian weapons, killing, blood, bloodshed, virgins, spreading false principles of Islam, defeating the Soviet Union, terrorist attacks, hijacking planes and crashing them into tall buildings, receiving money from Saudi Arabiaball, 9/11 BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!!|gender =Male |friends = Al-Nusraball Talibanball|capital = |hates = Burger, tea, the West, curry, perogi, dim sum, balut, friends of America, NATOball, religions not related to Islam, Vatican Cityball, New York Cityball, Islamic nations not joining our cause, World Trade Center|successor = |status = Dormant, and hibernating.|bork = Jihad Jihad|government = Jihadist Group|notes = |onlypredecessor = Mujahideenball|predicon = |onlysuccessor = |nexticon = |type = Jihadistic group|predecessor = Mujahideenball|food = Countryballs for killing}} Al-Qaedaball is a terrorist movement, it is inactive since 2013 after ISISball took his place. Sons * Al-Nusraball * Talibanball * ISISball History Al-Qaedaball was founded on Augusty 1988 by Osama Bin Laden (from Saudi Arabia) and Abdullah Azzam for create a global army for jihad (Islamic Holy War) and conquer world. Ironically he was funded by USABall and killed the Hero Mujahideen. The organization came to existence after the Soviet Unionball withdrew from DR Afghanball. In 1998, Al-Qaedaball destroyed USAball's embassy in Nairobiball and sank U.S.S. Cole in Yemenball in 2000. On September 11, 2001, Al-Qaedaball destroyed USAball's Twin Towers in NYCball creating Ground Zero. On March 11, 2004, Al-Qaedaball exploded 4 Renfe Cercanías trains in Madridball. Al-Qaeda ball was hiding in Pakistanball's clay and was shot by a team of USAball Navy Seals in 2011. It is rumored that Britney, the rock star, was covering the scheme that the U.S. has failed to eliminate this terrorist group in 2006. Nowadays, it's surclassed by ISISball and is hunted by the Western world. It is said even HE thinks ISISball is batshit crazy, and is actually appalled by his atrocities. It is also believed that his central powers weakened in 2013. How to draw Draw Al-Qaedaball is simpler if you are good at Arabic script. # Draw the basic circle shape and color it black # Draw a smaller circle inside it an color it this yellow # With the same colour, write the script أشهد أن لا إله إلا الله وأشهد أن محمدا رسول الله # draw two eyes and you've finished Gallery Al-Qaeda and the Virgin Islands.jpg ISIS in a Nutshell.png AQ Research.jpg zh:基地组织球 Category:Islamball Category:Kebab Category:Democracy Haters Category:Burger Removers Category:Middle East Category:Terrorism Category:Tea Removers Category:Kawaii Removers Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:HUE Removers Category:Canuck Removers Category:Terrorist Category:Vodka remover Category:Jihad Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:Arabic Countrys Category:Communist Removers Category:Pizza Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Al queda Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:ISIS Category:Pakistanball Category:War Lovers Category:World haters Category:Burger haters Category:Terroristball images Category:Caliphates Category:Christian Remover Category:Christian Haters Category:Buddhist Remover Category:Kebab lover Category:Muslim lovers Category:Sharia Category:LDC countries Category:Afghanistanball Category:Anti-Communism Category:Sushi Removers Category:Violent Category:African Terrorists Category:Islam Category:Islamic Countryball Category:Islamic Category:Kebab Defender Category:Kebab Countryball Category:Muslim countryball Category:Idiot Category:Jihadist Category:Jihadist Movement Category:Muslim Category:Muslim lover Category:Syriaball Category:Iraqball Category:Yemenball Category:ISISball Category:Terrorist Countryball Category:AL-Qaeda Category:Arabic Speaking Countryballs Category:Hated Category:Pro Syrian Rebels Category:Butchers